Master Chavez
"Annabeth, Your Mother Was The Minor Legendary Fire Civilization Master I Must Say That She Knows About Creatures Just Like You And Manny Are Always Doing" Always on the frontlines of the fight to protect Earth, Master Chavez duels creatures who accidentally wander through tears in the Veil, sending them back to their own realm. He trains constantly with Metisfire, his Dragon Dancer dueling creature. Master Chavez is more open to new ways of practicing Kaijudo than the other Kaijudo Masters, making him a natural mentor. He trains the basics of Kaijudo and dueling—and tries to curb some of their more wild ideas on new ways to work with creatures. Role Chavez Profile Name: Hector Chavez City: Winter Park State: Florida Civilization: Fire Race: Human Clans: Fire Family Personally Creature Steel Mask Brikion Explosive Trooper Zalmez Armored Supporter Gatlinger Pursuiting Raizen Bilifen the Explosion Blazing Tiger, Crimson Lord Flamewing Dragon Electron, the Original God Pulse Mars, Electrostatic Guardian Atom, the Divine Core Episode Appearance Touble By Danae Darkspella Claim The Gold Gauntlet To Destory The World Chavez and Wuya's Past Time During that time Master Chavez teach his Fire Clans students how to summon the Fire creatures in combat and as even also Wuya his nice helper teach the students to use their anger to summon the Fire creatures and as also Master Nigel got his pityness on Wuya, and Master Nadia, Master Kimora and Master Jaha felt sad that They have to let her go for their sadness Master Chavez was confront by Master Dashi that Wuya will come back to them and Wuya did not come back from Kaijudoa, Master Chavez told the Fire Clans students that Wuya did not come back and his students was very sad about Wuya did not come back and that when Master Nigel took his pityness on her for teaching the students how to summon the Fire creatures After the Centurions got back from their Recuse Mission to save the Lupias, the Councils been seems talking one to each other to handle the Darkness Army's plan to destory the entire galaxy and as also Manny stopped the Masters from talking to each other at the same time the Masters listened Manny's idea's how to destory the Darkspella's evil plan to destory Kaijudoa and as also the Masters did not know that how Manny come up with that plan and as also Master Nigel have heard Manny's useful comments about his plan to ambush the Darkness Army, and as even also Master Nigel told the Centurions that Wuya was going after the Sickle of Death Meaningness and also Master Nadia did knew that Wuya was able going after the Artifact, Master Jaha told Nadia that Master Chavez did don't want talk about that in front of him and Kimora during their Counciling with the Centurions about on their Mission saving the Lupias Relationships Wuya Trivia Gallery Chavez6 Large.png Chavez8 Large.png Chavez2 Large.png Chavez4 Large.png Chavez3 Large.png Chavez7 Large.png Chavez5 Large.png Chavez.png Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Fire Clans Category:NPC Category:Council Of Masters Category:Good Wizards Category:Kaijudo Wizards Category:Kaijudo Category:Kaijudo Army Category:Kaijudo Side Category:Floridians Category:Duel Masters Class Category:Wizard Class Category:Kaijudo Masters Category:Clans Leaders Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Kaijudo Duel Masters Category:Pyromancers Category:Teachers Category:Kaijudo Class Category:Fire Category:Fire Civilizations Duelists Category:Fire Masters Category:Light and Fire Masters Category:Duel Masters